Blessed By An Angel: Maximum Ride
by Terrace Lily
Summary: Me: Hey Look! -taps computer screen- Were in a box!  Nix: Yes...hmm...-light bulb appears over head- I think were supposed to insert an awesome summary so people will read this epic story! Me: Yes! Fang's Gang and The Flock unite to read the books, R&R! X


**Me: I'm SOOO SORRY! To all who are reading my other stories, They are put on Hiatus...bcuz I am running out of ideas at the moment! I'm sooo sorry! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME MY FAITHFUL READERS!**

**Nix: PLEASE! WE NEED YOU! -sobs-**

**Shade: And thus, the end of the world starts today...**

**Ash: You might be wondering at the moment, Why the Sweet Nuggets did we imbeciles start another story?**

**Dusk: I KNOW! BECAUSE WE ARE FLIPPING NERTZ WHO HAD THIS IDEA STUCK IN OUR HEAD FOR THE LAST THREE MONTHS!**

**Ash: And the question has been answered...at the moment...**

**Shade: OMG! IT'S THE EASTER BUNNY! -faints-**

**Dusk: Easter Bunny! -squeals- Did you bring me the legal rights to own Maximum Ride?**

**Easter Bunny: What? PEACHES NO! ME AND JAMES PATTERSON ARE GOING TO RULE THE WORLD WITH MAXIMUM RIDE! TAKE THAT YOU SON OF A BISCUITS! -flees-**

**Dusk: -sobs-**

**Shade: Who knew the Easter bunny could be so harsh? -shrugs- Enjoy the story!**

**_Chapter PXOR_**

The mutants could be found in the a nice cozy cave, a fire bringing them warmth.

Mutants, you ask? Why yes, dear readers, there are mutants who are alive and kicking ass. They actually just came from a big battle. The final battle of saving the world and stuff like that. A typical day in the life a mutants. Carrie on now, don't be shy, you do want to know what happens don't you? You do? Good. Read on.

It was a evening and cool breezes seemed to whisper to the trees in the night air. Though, the mutants didn't notice, as they were busy playing dodge ball with burning marshmallows.

Kate, one of the mutants, plopped onto a the cold floor of the cave. She was tired and she could see the others were too.

Holden sat next to her, a little too close for Kate.

She slapped the hand that was inching slowly toward her shoulders and pushed him away, using a bit to much of her super strength and Holden ended up five feet away. She chuckled, as Holden glared at her.

Star, Ratchet and Maya were fast asleep, so they didn't witness what happened several minutes later.

Fang was on watch, (the paranoid bird kid) and so he hadn't noticed when a figure suddenly poofed into the cave.

They sleeping half of the mutants hadn't observed the girl with piercing silver eyes and wavy white hair with a blood red highlight appeared out of nothing.

Kate and Holden did though.

They were in a fighting stance before an owl could say 'Hoo.'

Holden glared, a glare that would've sent a grown tiger run, but the strange girl only laughed.

"I mean no harm, heroes, your duty is fulfilled. I only send a gift." She spoke, her voice sounding like church bells ringing.

The mutants shared a look.

"What 'gift' do you bring and how the hell did you locate us?" asks Kate with a snarl, not ready to trust the strange girl.

The strange girl looked about to answer Kate, when someone appeared beside her.

"Sorry Me, I got a little lost along the way." If Kate didn't have super hearing, she wouldn't have heard the new arrival mutter something about 'Evil skittle stealing leperchauns. Those little basterds'

She ignored it and her gaze moved back toward the girl named 'Me'.

"Of course...We can't expect our minions to take care of everything!" The first arrival said cheerfully.

By now, the whole gang was awake and staring with curious-ness. (A/N Me: HAHAH! I offically declare Curious-ness a new word! KA-POW! -disappears-)

Fang was still gone, of course, the stubborn ass.

The new arrival was gorgeous, but a little under Me's beauty.

She had long, strawberry blonde hair and a small band atop her hand and stunning emerald eyes. She too, had a highlight, except it was a deep violet color.

Kate realized she was speaking and listened, still weary.

"We all know that you want to know more about Fang's past. We came to deliver books about his life. All the way until he met you. It's told In Maximum Ride's Point of View. I'm sure you don't need explanations on who that is, do you?"

We all shook our heads.

It was kinda true, though, Kate thought. They did want to know more about Fang and his past.

He rarely spoke of the past and that just made everyone more curious. They especially wanted to know how Fang made out of the sick, twisted lab, along with five others.

"Nix has blessed everyone. While you read the books, you shall be under protection and no one will be able to locate you. This lasts as long as it takes you to read the books. You are free to invite the Flock, as well. Good reading." With a small smile, Me vanished and Nix, the other stranger followed, after tossing a series of books.

Star caught it and with a wink, Nix disappeared.

"Whoah, was it just me or were they smoking?"

This was followed by a loud thump, as Kate smacked Ratchet, who unfortunately flew into Maya.

This started an argument.

Holden shrugged, before whistling loudly, stopping the commotion.

"Who's going to get Fang and the Flock?"

**Me: YAY! Done with the first chapter! Next it's the prologue of Maximum Ride! WOOT WOOT!**

**Nix: I made an appearance! I AM EPIC! MWUHAHAH! Wait a second, Why'd the leperchauns steal my skittles?**

**Me: -nervous laugh- I...umm...-runs away-**

**Nix: -chases after Me-**

**Shade: Oh well...**

**Ash: Should we continue?**

**Dusk: TELL US! REVIEW AWESOMELY EPIC NINJAS! REVIEW!**

**Shade: No one can resist the power of a Ninja's Command! Especially if they say to Update! Sooo...REVIEW MY NINJA FRIENDS, REVIEW! HEHEH**


End file.
